


他的故事

by manlikeyou



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manlikeyou/pseuds/manlikeyou
Summary: 现代AU
Relationships: 孔李 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU

孔刘借口去洗手间，到柜台去找穿着围裙的老板娘。

“点的韩牛，没动过的可以退吗？”

女人翻着眼睛打量他，“不可以。”

等回到桌前，他爸给孔刘倒了杯酒，“今天可以好好吃，没关系，一会儿你弟弟也来。”

孔刘沉默地把酒喝了，“爸爸我来吧。”他接过烤肉夹和剪刀，脑子里想的是欠债、清算、破产，韩牛在热火上发出美味的吱吱声。

“以后，以后。”他爸这么说着，脸渐渐兴奋地红了起来，老板娘从托盘里放下几瓶啤酒，是那位有名的国民男演员代言的贵价牌子，孔刘看着没出声，弟弟这时推门而入。

说是兄弟，但总也见不到面，孔刘永远皱着眉毛，在投资人、在银行间、在为摇摇欲坠的公司奔波，弟弟永远在笑，可能今天在这里、可能明天又在那里，他们有一双并不相似的单眼皮眼睛。

弟弟坐下了，他爸要端起一盘新的韩牛堆进烤盘，孔刘一边接过盘子，一边在两人身上交替目光，他爸说：“老小要结婚了。”

孔刘转头，弟弟举杯，露出一种他不喜欢的笑容，“致以后，我要结婚了。”

孔刘再次转向他爸，后者多年来的阴郁消沉已一扫而空，看透了孔刘似的拍拍大儿子的肩膀，“现在告诉你也不迟。”

一夜之间，让孔刘忧心烦心的事全部都能解决，他的眉毛不用再日日皱着，也不用再夜夜拖着疲惫的身躯回家。

“所以是天大的好事啊。”

爸爸和弟弟在镜前试穿西装，从里到外都是崭新的。孔刘坐在店内沙发上附和说：“是啊。”

“其实给不给股份都无所谓，能替咱们还钱已经谢天谢地。”

“爸爸，我可是要和一个弱智结婚，”弟弟拆了领带，从导购臂弯里选了另一条，“该要的一分都不能少。”

他爸也露出了那种孔刘不喜欢的笑容。

“老大，你也选一身，坐在那里干嘛。”

“选一身吧，毕竟是和傻子家第一次见面，”弟弟调整领带，拿不定主意哪一条更好，“这样会不会有点张扬，显得我们很迫切，爸爸？”

孔刘后来选了不出错的深色，他走出来时，导购们真心地夸赞：“非常英俊。”

李栋旭的家人也这么说孔刘。

“非常英俊。”

带着漫不经心、有钱人特有的没有很看得起你的随意语气。

孔刘喝了口水，眼底扫过长桌斜对面，李栋旭的侧脸隔着娇艳怒放的鲜花也清晰异常，他反戴着粉红色棒球帽，长头发别在耳后，眼睛一直盯着桌面没有移开过。

律师说不办仪式，他爸说听您的；律师说婚后李先生搬出大宅，以后是雇人看护还是怎么样，都交给你们了。他爸说可以的您放心。孔刘置身事外地听着，他爸什么都说好，什么都答应，其实也没什么不可答应的，有钱人给的足够多，只是和李栋旭结婚而已，当然是快点什么都答应，早早缔结婚姻事实才好。

“在看什么呢？”

对于打断了双方家庭冷热不均的交谈，吸引了所有人的注意这件事，弟弟却游刃有余地置之不理，他将上半身压低，歪着脑袋看李栋旭低垂的眼睛。

李栋旭目光游移，张了张嘴没发出声音，跟着一只手臂抬起来，手掌紧紧向后折着，手指也蜷缩着——到这时，孔刘才看出来他确实智商有问题。旁边的贵妇人冷漠地把李栋旭的手腕拽下去，李栋旭身体也给带得一斜，但他很快重新坐正，面无表情地继续注视桌面。

“真可爱。”弟弟笑起来，没有再执着于追逐李栋旭的眼睛，表现得既得体又温柔。

智障。

傻子。

孔刘还记得弟弟一直是这么说的，还有他的表情。

“他傻的，那样不是更好？”

抛开性格深处浪漫的成分，孔刘承认，他比他弟弟所认为的更了解对方，李栋旭就算是被金扫帚扫地出门也不能改变他已被抛弃的事实，而对于婚姻中的得益方来说，没什么比一个不会质疑、不会思考、不会反驳、不会拒绝的结婚对象更令人满意的。也许利益是架通往婚姻的坚固桥梁，但孔刘还是会想，那些浪漫的成分仍在作祟，爱、或是soulmate。孔刘问过弟弟的情人们，弟弟暧昧地说，“当然断了，现在这个节骨眼上。”孔刘知道，弟弟还会再找的。

两家人见完面那天，弟弟提出要带李栋旭去逛逛。

“想要单独相处。”弟弟说。

孔刘以为肯定会遭到婉拒，李栋旭的家人起身离开的动作却一刻都没停，毫不犹豫就同意了。李栋旭木讷地垂头站着，弟弟靠近过去孔刘才发现李栋旭个头窜得很高，即便背有点驼也比弟弟高。他还发现李栋旭对于被丢给陌生人的决定没有反应，对于私人空间的突然被挤压也不知避让，任由弟弟绅士地将手贴在他后腰，推着和弟弟一起离开。

又和我有什么关系呢。

孔刘想。

后来一段时间孔刘更忙了起来，公司破产危机解除，还清了钱，一切都向着好的方向发展。公司是他爸头脑一热要开的，磨了孔刘很久，孔刘只能卖了自己还没还完贷款的房子，他爸说公司做好了以后要留给你们，房子车子都会再有的，但没几年财务亏空后就把烂摊子丢给了孔刘，弟弟还照常从公司走支出消费。现在弟弟支配着李栋旭带来的股份红利，孔刘一开始借钱为公司周转时弟弟倒教训起他不善经营起来。钱还是借到了，孔刘只借了那一次。

到了冬天，在办公楼物业做事的保洁大妈照例送孔刘泡菜，几个大保鲜盒用洗得发白的布巾严实地包着。大妈以前是孔刘家的街坊，丈夫重病暴毙，生活无以为继，是孔刘介绍她工作。

日子富裕了，他爸也有底气嫌弃白捡的肉枣核大了。

“总是些白菜萝卜的，腌条鱼是有多少钱，或者螃蟹呢，几只也可以吧。”

孔刘不接话，借口公司有事要走，他爸连忙叫住他，让把剩下的给弟弟送去。

“我不知道他在哪，你叫他自己回来取吧。”孔刘没动，他爸把保鲜盒和揉成一团的布巾塞他怀里。

“去他家，你不知道他和栋旭那个房子吗？栋旭总是在的。”他爸问，孔刘只能说知道，他爸面带欣慰说，“老小现在长大了，成家立业，很忙的。”

孔刘懒得再推脱。

弟弟的房子在富人区，是买是租孔刘不清楚，门卫之前看到他在路边停下一辆旧沃尔沃，这时便说：“请打给住户确认一下。”孔刘根本没打算进去，打给弟弟的电话响了几声被接了，孔刘说：“过冬的泡菜搁在门卫室，回家记得拿。”

弟弟说：“不知道哪天回去，还是直接放家里吧。”并报了楼下和入户的密码。

孔刘说：“让保姆来拿。”

弟弟随意地说：“啊，那个大妈之前说要请假来着，你正好带点饭给李栋旭，随便什么。”

孔刘从鼻腔里呼出一口气，将手机揣回兜里。得到确认后门卫放行，他仍旧说了谢谢。

说起来孔刘已经不太记得李栋旭，李栋旭是和弟弟的生活轨迹捆绑在一起的人，而弟弟的轨迹和孔刘从未交汇。

他打开门，屋里采光极好，冬日夕阳透过落地窗洒在地板，李栋旭回头看到是他，也没有其他表情，自己撑着地爬起来，似乎迎接也不是，离开也不是。

孔刘移开目光，觉得房间内冷飕飕，华丽的落地窗不能隔绝严寒的温度，他检查了中央空调，它们是坏的。孔刘也只能先把泡菜拎去厨房收好，一回头，李栋旭挪到了门口盯着他。

孔刘问：“现在吃饭吗？”

李栋旭露出一个面对生人时的害羞笑容，点点头，忽然笑容又变大了。

还戴着那顶粉色棒球帽啊。

孔刘发现自己还是记得李栋旭的，这之间弟弟带李栋旭去约会了好几次，是他爸说的，孔刘不觉得那是需要自己关心的事。后来确实没有办仪式，代替仪式的那餐饭贵妇人没有来，有钱人日理万机，律师在电话里表达了并不感到抱歉的歉意，事实上交流终端都是这位律师——律师打过来，或是他爸或是弟弟打给律师。餐厅还是订的那一家，这些也是他爸告诉孔刘的，因为那餐饭孔刘也没去。

“那一家”指的是第一次和李栋旭见面的餐厅，贵妇人和律师都在，嗡嗡的说话声中，戴着粉红色棒球帽的李栋旭一直低着头。

啊，还记得很清呢。

孔刘把做好的泡菜汤和米饭端出去，李栋旭小狗一样跟在他身后。

“我不太会做。”孔刘有点抱歉，李栋旭却马上埋头连汤带饭吃了起来，孔刘注意到贴着他额头的帽缘泛着黄色的干涸汗渍。

太阳落山，连夕阳携带的一丁点热气也消散干净，没有空调的房间暗了下去，现在孔刘越发觉得冷，他打开墙边照明开关，灯光亮堂地倾泻下来，李栋旭扭头找到他，马上推开碗，又摇摇摆摆地倒过来。孔刘接住李栋旭，也闻到了他身上酸臭的味道，孔刘顾不了那么多，把人费力地背在背上，到了小区门口，正巧碰到那个门卫要下班，孔刘要求着一起把烧得神志不清的李栋旭塞进沃尔沃里，一边替李栋旭系安全带，一边叫他。

“栋旭啊。”

后半夜弟弟姗姗来迟，李栋旭已经醒了，弟弟摸摸他打点滴的手背，又摸摸他肩膀上的头发，随后不着痕迹地捻了捻手指，心疼地说：“努那。”

孔刘皱眉看着这一幕，等李栋旭重新睡下，他和弟弟站在医院走廊上。

“你叫他什么？”

“努那啊，”弟弟玩味地说，“情趣嘛，和你有什么关系。”

孔刘走近一步，头顶的白光灯打出一片浓重的阴影压在弟弟身上，对于接下来的质问，弟弟撑起一个笑脸——

“我很忙……”

“很久没回去……”

“我不知道……”

“只是意外……”

“说到底，都和你没有关系。”

如果孔刘是弟弟有血缘关系的亲哥哥，他可以说，狗崽子，李栋旭是你的合法伴侣，也就是我的家人。但孔刘不是。

孔刘说：“你是个男人，不能这么欺负人。”

弟弟冷笑：“有完没有？你要是我亲哥……”

孔刘打断他，“我要是你亲哥，轮得到你结婚？”

弟弟立即明白过来，阴冷地说：“还是眼红钱呐，你不也一样。”

孔刘笑了声。

弟弟错愕，脸色一换，也咧起嘴角，“原来如此，你可以早说，我们各取所需。”

孔刘不说话，气氛似乎突然轻松起来，弟弟说：“早说啊，差点伤了和气，你把他带走吧。”

李栋旭病愈后孔刘带他回了自己租的公寓，孔刘不是为了什么，他只是想帮李栋旭。

李栋旭的头发长了很多，第一次见面时掖在耳后，现在铺到背上，很久没有洗过的样子，长发打结缴绕，根本梳不通，孔刘哄小孩一样哄着李栋旭，“栋旭啊，剪头发好不好。”李栋旭说好。

孔刘愿意和李栋旭说话，总是先征求他的意见，李栋旭慢慢就开口回答了。原来李栋旭是会说话的，虽然说得很慢也很含糊，但声音意外的又低又磁，听起来并不会让人没有耐心。

孔刘把李栋旭的头发剪到第一次见面那个长度，齐茬几剪刀，再短他的手艺就不行了。浴缸里蓄满热水，打了很多浴液进去，李栋旭抱着膝盖坐在快要溢出来的泡泡里，孔刘用海绵搓他露在水面外的皮肤。

“栋旭为什么总是戴着帽子呢？”孔刘问。

李栋旭想了一会，用手包住后脑勺，跟孔刘比划。

“他们说，姑姑说，头上有疤，很丑，我很丑。”

孔刘摸到了李栋旭头皮里的针脚，顺势替他理了理已经洗干净的头发。

“栋旭很好看。”

李栋旭可能理解不了，或者根本听不懂，自顾自地玩着泡沫。

孔刘收拾完李栋旭才有空收拾家里，接着收拾自己，等冲完澡，麻袋一样倒在床上就要睡着，迷糊间一个人影走了进来。

孔刘挣扎着张开眼睛，李栋旭穿着起皱的吊带睡裙爬到他身上，孔刘当下就硬了，好一会才说：

“栋旭啊……”

听到孔刘叫自己，李栋旭得到了鼓励般去拉孔刘的内裤。

孔刘粗着脖子拽起李栋旭的两只手腕，李栋旭又明白了似的凑前和孔刘接吻，孔刘偏头躲开了，又叫了一声，“栋旭……”接着握住李栋旭的后颈，重重地吮吸那两瓣艳红的嘴唇，李栋旭坐在他怀里，任由孔刘拉下睡裙的吊带，孔刘舍不得地放开这个吻，抬手脱掉T恤套给李栋旭。

李栋旭露出不明白的表情，孔刘把他被揉乱的长发别好，重新追着咬他湿漉漉的嘴唇，卧室温暖昏暗的光线里，穿着自己T恤的李栋旭像是要融化了，孔刘说：“栋旭很好看，不需要穿那个也很好看。”

两人面对面躺着，李栋旭这时像一个正常人，一个普通夜晚里的一个普通伴侣，身体随着呼吸静静起伏，他宽平的肩膀、塌下去的腰线，都散发着成熟性感的味道，但他的眼睛，当他不再规避视线，孔刘望进去，又能看到由于智力缺憾造成的纯真和清澈。

孔刘还硬着，李栋旭毫不扭捏地替他手淫，握着那根阴茎夹进自己大腿间研磨，孔刘紧紧抱住他顶弄，把热烫的鼻息和呻吟埋进李栋旭的长发里。快感来得像潮水，温柔地漫过沙滩，孔刘知道自己在自欺欺人，他不是什么都不为，他对李栋旭有欲望。

孔刘第二天做的头件事就是去翻李栋旭的一点行李，把里面的女士物品全部扔干净，这一切孔刘做得很迅速，可李栋旭穿着它们的样子不能自已地出现在他脑中。这些都是弟弟教给李栋旭的，哄骗着、诱导着，孔刘想到那条香槟色的真丝睡裙，但这是不应该的。

李栋旭揉着眼睛走出来，像小朋友一样两只手一起揉，孔刘听到动静，大声说：“栋旭啊，先去喝牛奶，在桌上哦。”

李栋旭转而走过来，把脸贴在孔刘后肩，闭上眼睛又要睡。

孔刘撑着他的重量，伸手捉住李栋旭的胳膊环在自己腰上，李栋旭听话地环紧了，跟着孔刘煎鸡蛋的动作摇来摆去。

“睡着了吗客人？您要去哪里啊。”孔刘歪头对身后说，突然感到背部的重量消失了，李栋旭抬起脸问他。

“是带我走吗？”

“带你去哪里都可以。”孔刘说。

慢慢的，偶尔下班后孔刘接李栋旭出门，晚霞和初亮的霓虹灯交织在一起，李栋旭总是看不够地扒着车窗，色彩拉成线条滑过他的脸。

孔刘给李栋旭买鞋，很便宜的球鞋而已，自己也穿这个牌子，李栋旭很喜欢，他们第一次出门李栋旭就穿的孔刘的球鞋，两人身高一样，鞋码也一样，导购拿来全新的让李栋旭试穿，是李栋旭自己选的颜色，孔刘好笑地看他捏着两根鞋带费解地绕来绕去，自己蹲下替他系好。李栋旭把两只脚并排贴着，高兴地给孔刘展示新鞋。

“嗒哒——”李栋旭小声说。

“大——发——”孔刘演技很浮夸地赞叹。

孔刘以前过着三餐不定、晨昏颠倒的日子，压力大到神经性胃炎，他总是一个人。现在冬天离开，也许是因为有着生命力的春风吹过，孔刘的生活蓬勃规律起来。

“过得还不错？”

孔刘不想在电话里跟他客套，“有什么事。”

弟弟说：“是栋旭啊，我要带他去见见我的朋友们。”

孔刘冷漠地说；“你不觉得好笑吗？”

弟弟嗤笑，“又不是带他去参加小学入学面试。”

孔刘压抑着怒火，目光尽头是并膝坐在沙发上的李栋旭，正在用一只洗得很干净的球鞋练习系鞋带，虽然每天练习，但显然又失败了。

“我和你不是在计较孩子的狗屁探视权问题，”弟弟懒洋洋地说，“你是不是忘了，李栋旭是我的合法伴侣。”

那一瞬间，孔刘被打回原形。

李栋旭很久没戴帽子了，孔刘低着头给他系鞋带，李栋旭说：“帽子。”

“啊？”孔刘慢半拍地抬头，又继续去系另一只鞋，家里没有棒球帽，他只能翻出一顶灰色毛线帽给李栋旭戴上，李栋旭翻着眼珠向上看，皱起了鼻子。

“丑，姑姑说，像俄罗斯人。”

孔刘怔怔的，李栋旭用手指抵着深眼窝，把薄薄的眼皮撑得更开，重复道：“俄罗斯人。”意识到李栋旭在逗自己笑，孔刘拉下李栋旭双手，要亲吻他眼睛似的靠近，又停住了，口唇间哈出的一点热气打在李栋旭的脸上。

“栋旭很好看。”

一向不准时的弟弟不但准时到，还打电话催促。

“快点下来。”

李栋旭在副驾坐好，弟弟马上倾身过去替他扣安全带，李栋旭靠着椅背，弟弟炫耀地摁住李栋旭手臂和他接吻。

“努那戴毛线帽好可爱。”弟弟温柔地说，目光下移，又慢悠悠地补充，“鞋子也很可爱。”

孔刘跑到驾驶侧外，泛白的掌心死死压着升起的车窗玻璃，弟弟不耐烦地让他离开，孔刘说：“你带他去哪？”

弟弟答非所问，“有一天，我在街上看到你们了。”

孔刘从没这么低声下气过。

“你带他回来，我不会亏待你的，你带他回来我和你谈，你会满意的。”

孔刘有的筹码弟弟多少可以猜到，但孔刘这幅卑微姿态实在令人无比受用，弟弟用指背婆娑李栋旭的面颊，又去揉捏他的耳垂，似乎在考虑这项提议，等把孔刘折磨够了，才大方地收回手，施舍地说：“可以。”

孔刘以为自己流泪了，忽然卸了力气退开一步，跑车踩了油门启动，孔刘看到李栋旭苍白的肤色从阴影里勾画出一道清晰的侧脸线条，表情平静无波。

========

努那：姐姐


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU/本章有【弟弟X旭】

  


  


弟弟以前没有过带李栋旭见朋友的意思，一来没面子，他靠这个飞黄腾达，在别人看来，和傍年老色衰富婆的小白脸没什么区别；二来李栋旭傻的，即便不到口歪眼斜的地步，可从某种程度来说，听起来还不如年老色衰能让人接受。

李栋旭不正常，他像截木头一样任你敲打，弟弟很快就心生腻歪，不愿见到他。直到那一天，他开着新换的车等待红灯，看到了孔刘和李栋旭。

一个亲故挪着屁股坐过来和弟弟碰杯，亲故说：“大发……”

酒意正酣，亲故直勾勾盯着李栋旭，一点不避讳。卡座里的男人们、男人们带的女人或是男孩们，面庞在乌烟瘴气里渐渐扭曲模糊，李栋旭却像一把闪亮的梭子，将全场的目光都穿在一起。

弟弟得意极了。

心脏仿佛越涨越大，精神越飘越高。

一边将高档烈酒白水似的倒进口中，一边伸手钻进李栋旭的衣摆，李栋旭抬起湿润的眼睛，弟弟看着那点水光，食髓知味地覆上去，力道很大地给他渡那口酒，舌头都要顶进李栋旭喉咙里。李栋旭发出痛苦的呜咽声，在场的旁人都在看好戏地袖手旁观。

这场散了后照例要续摊，已经过了十二点，搁在平时续个两三摊，喝到天蒙蒙亮也是常事，一行人东倒西歪，还是那个亲故拉住弟弟。

“这么急着走？”

弟弟揽着李栋旭，孔刘越是打电话，他心头的欲火就越旺。

“看你撑不到回家吧，反正要找酒店，玩3P怎么样？”亲故掏出一根烟给弟弟点上，仿佛不记得自己在场子里叫了只外卖小鸭子。

弟弟由着他伺候，亲故说：“还没有醉死，这种程度最合适了，现在怎么玩他都ok，会很爽的。”说着去摸李栋旭。

弟弟也让他摸了，脸侧在一边，咬着过滤嘴深深吸了一口，过了不短的时间烟气才从鼻腔里喷出来，“其实我无所谓，但这是我的提款机，不能插别人的卡。”

亲故被这个比喻逗乐了，哈哈大笑起来，对那个穿毛衣的鸭子招手，擦了粉的男孩马上露出笑容攀过来。车子这时从夜色中驶来，代驾帮着把李栋旭放在后座躺好，亲故恋恋不舍地说：“那回头拍点视频照片发来，像以前那样。”

说起来弟弟确实是左右逢源的人，为了在从前看来稀松平常的事得罪朋友完全没必要，毕竟更过分的都玩过，况且李栋旭什么都不是。

弟弟重重关上车门。

车程不短，孔刘住在旧城区，弟弟把烟屁股丢出窗外，疾驰的夜风刮进来冲淡了酒气，两侧灯火通明的大厦渐渐熄灭不见。代驾忍不住说：“哥，您的车真好，我第一次开这么好的车。”

弟弟没计较随便被叫哥的事，他略微被取悦了，代驾是个留着螃蟹头的年轻人，马甲下穿着件不知真假的we11done卫衣，弟弟想，说得对，有钱真好。

被指挥着把车停在阴影浓重的角落而不是车位里，代驾什么也没表现出来，弟弟给了丰厚的小费，等年轻人千恩万谢地骑上折叠车离开，狭小的空间里就只有他和李栋旭的呼吸声，新车的轿厢内还能闻到昂贵的皮革味，弟弟揉着下体打开后座门，他还没和任何人在这台车里做过，可谓处女地了。

李栋旭长腿蜷缩一路抵着门，忽然得以解放，双腿不自觉伸直，弟弟冷眼看着那双又亮又浓的红色万斯，他记得那天孔刘穿着双白的，鞋头一片蓝，鞋跟一片红，李栋旭没戴帽子。

“努那，努那。”弟弟温柔地呼唤，解开鞋带把那双红球鞋扔出车外，车门隔绝了一切，世界又只剩下两人。

弟弟把李栋旭的衣摆推上去，卖力地做前戏，李栋旭被咬醒，没什么力气地推他，弟弟得趣地爬得更前些，手从T恤领口伸出来摁着锁骨的那点凹陷，牙齿叼住李栋旭的脖子。

李栋旭颈侧有明显凸起的血管，诱人极了，弟弟像是要咬断它、嚼烂它。

“努那，你到家了。”

弟弟探着眼睛，视线顺着车窗向外，能看到漆黑夜幕下孔刘家仍旧亮着的灯光。

“孔刘一直在打电话，所以我关机了。”弟弟状似困扰地和李栋旭诉苦，手指却攥紧他的黑发，“你真招他喜欢。”李栋旭被拽得扬起下巴，嘴唇抿着没有出声。

弟弟大感惊喜，立刻松了手，啵啵啵地亲着李栋旭，“努那今天好乖，你能一直不出声吗？”这么说着开了机，嗡嗡的震动显示之后仍有不少电话打来。

“给我口交。”弟弟滑开手机一一查看信息，心不在焉地说：“我教过努那的，记得吗？含住这个，这个是什么？”

弟弟逗猫似的抚弄李栋旭的下巴，前液把那里搞得水光一片，“努那快说，这个是什么？”

李栋旭有着深刻的脸部轮廓，现在看不清他的眼睛了，只有两洼阴影嵌在白面皮上，两片红唇一开一合，“是我最喜欢的。”

弟弟点开接听键，发出了一声满意的咕哝。

孔刘警觉地问：“你在哪里。”

弟弟三心二意地说：“嗯？嗯……路上了。”

孔刘说：“你不在路上。”

弟弟压着李栋旭脑后强迫他含得更深，盯着李栋旭一截挺直的鼻梁，想他一定也这么给孔刘口过，孔刘的手指绕着他的头发。

弟弟掐了电话把李栋旭挥开，又咬他耳朵说：“努那，自己把腿张开，你乖，然后你就可以见到孔刘了。”

“你想不想见孔刘？”

弟弟毫无感情地撞击李栋旭的身体，李栋旭额头隐隐迸发着血管，脸色惨白，弟弟用牙捉住那张躲避自己的嘴，操弄得愈加粗猛，是要让李栋旭上下都出血的架势。

“努那喜欢孔刘是不是？”

“孔刘比我更能满足你是不是？”

弟弟得到了天大宝贝似的把玩着李栋旭，要将他顶穿，“孔刘对你好……是因为你乖乖给他操……”弟弟短暂地停了下来，“因为努那漂亮。”

接下来泄愤般的动作令李栋旭终于忍不住发出痛呼，头重重向后仰着，不知是因为疼痛、还是他听懂了这句话，他眼里流出眼泪。

弟弟还没来得及好好欣赏，忽然捂住了李栋旭的嘴。

“嘘—嘘——努那不要叫。”阴茎还埋在李栋旭体内，弟弟深深地顶弄着，似乎被点燃了另一种兴奋，没有先前那样快的频率，但每一下都整根没入，抽插中弟弟呻吟愈加低沉地说：“努那……努那……”他的舌头勾到了李栋旭的头发，“嘘——孔刘会发现的。”

孔刘只是顺着路大步走过了。

弟弟看着高大的孔刘走过，离车头不远，老旧小区照明很弱，孔刘的轮廓影影绰绰的。孔刘从小就比同龄人高大、比他高大，直到成年，直到现在。

直到现在，孔刘走过了，他捂着李栋旭的嘴，最后疯狂地冲刺，李栋旭整张脸都是湿的，不用捂嘴也发不出一点声音。弟弟射在了李栋旭身体里，高大的孔刘，再高大都没有用。

弟弟像是赢得了一场战役，此刻昂首挺胸地从他的战场退出，头颅里仍旧残有激昂的余韵，他捞过扔在车座底李栋旭的衣服，潦草地擦了擦下腹和阴茎，正要把那团软肉塞回内裤，忽然听到背后咔哒一声。

是有人开车门的声音。

刚反应过来，整面碎玻璃挟持着巨响砸在弟弟身上，随后汽车警报刺耳地尖叫起来，双闪黄光卡带似的跳动，孔刘一条手臂稳稳地伸进来，从里面打开了车门。

弟弟先发制人，撑着椅背一脚蹬在孔刘腹部，孔刘没躲，被踹得退了两步，弟弟趁机捡起地上的车头锁，孔刘等弟弟狼狈地提好裤子，才上前一拳把人掼倒，车头锁也给甩了出去，等弟弟爬起来，他如法炮制，一言不发、一次又一次，终于打得弟弟捂住头脸滚作一团，先前的酒和食物吐了满身，再也爬不起来。

响警报时住户灯就亮了不少，孔刘松开拳头，由于牙关咬得死紧，现在脸颊也酸痛起来，他向车子走去，手里提着一只红球鞋。

李栋旭冲孔刘露出一个歪歪扭扭的笑，他嘴唇有伤，还费劲地扒拉头发，尽量整齐地把长发别好。孔刘打开前门，推着让李栋旭侧坐在驾驶座，脱了自己的外套给李栋旭盖上，拉着他的手臂穿到袖子里，最后拉好拉链。他看着李栋旭蓬乱的发顶，李栋旭低头抓着那只球鞋。

“一只……”

孔刘扯起T恤下摆给李栋旭擦蹭到颊边的一道血线。

“另一只不知道跑哪里去啦，我们明天找。”

“好呀。”李栋旭说。

李栋旭穿着白袜子的脚踩在孔刘鞋面上，孔刘两条手臂上肌肉筋理爆现，却动作轻柔地握着他脚踝蹲下身，给李栋旭套上自己的鞋。现在孔刘赤脚踏在地上，一些碎玻璃散落着，但他无知无觉，他把李栋旭那双小腿圈在怀里，头枕着李栋旭膝盖，李栋旭一动不动。

“我要出去一趟，栋旭自己回家好吗？”

远处传来“呜——呜——”的声响，越来越近，李栋旭被吸引了抬起头，他不知道是警车的警鸣。

李栋旭说：“客人要去哪里呀。”

孔刘听出来李栋旭在学他，那个早晨李栋旭靠着他，那时候还是冬天，他扮做的士司机的口吻逗李栋旭，“客人要去哪里”。

他总是想要逗李栋旭，让他露出眼角都弯起来的笑脸。

孔刘以为李栋旭都忘了，他和弟弟离开时就像从没有过孔刘这个人，李栋旭连如何系鞋带都记不住，孔刘每天不厌其烦地教也记不住。但那一刻孔刘还是感到难过。

这个时间派出所只有零星几个警察在吃泡面，墙角长凳上躺着一个鼾声如雷的醉汉，孔刘得到了一件外套和一双拖鞋，不至于像个流浪汉。

夜班警察敲着笔录说：“多大仇把你弟打得进医院。”

孔刘说：“家庭纠纷，是我冲动了。”

孔刘态度良好，又是兄弟的关系，片区警察做事一向懒惰，就想让私下和解了省事，打给跟去医院的同事，那边说人还没醒做不了笔录、酒喝得够多、没大碍、看着是比较惨但不会超过轻微伤。末了同事啧了声说：“下手挺有分寸的。”

没搞出事就简单了，警察说：“你弟那车玻璃。”

孔刘规矩地鞠了一躬，说：“给您添麻烦了，我一定会赔的。”

警察觉得孔刘实在上道又配合，看着就是优良市民的模样，在公司的头衔也高，就让孔刘叫家里人过来交保证金。

孔刘说：“我打给律师。”

律师不过是孔刘公司的法律顾问而已，小公司只请得起小事务所的年轻律师，可能因为这样，和孔刘关系倒比普通主雇亲近些，对于深夜被叫来警局也没有微词，很快办好手续。

车里孔刘一直按着胃，渐渐额头也渗出汗来，律师看出来不对，问要不要去医院，孔刘说：“不用，快点回家就好，拜托了。”

律师转而想起其他事，“之前交代的事基本办妥了，您什么时候方便我把文件拿到公司。”

孔刘说：“多谢。”

很快到了孔刘家楼下，稀稀拉拉的围观群众早就散了，仿佛今晚什么都没有发生过，李栋旭像往常一样在家等着自己。

有一天孔刘喝醉了，应酬被灌酒在所难免，他步履蹒跚地走到家门口，准备和以往无数次那样，一根一根数着钥匙，再摸索着对到永远也对不准的锁眼里。头晕眼花什么都看不清，天气也这么冷，这时他总会自暴自弃地想，干脆就这么睡在门口算了。但当孔刘看到新换不久的指纹密码锁，那一瞬间忽然心头涌起热浪，就像你知道宽广无边的海面上，你找到了一枝浮木做依靠。

孔刘放慢手脚，他其实醉得不轻了，角落一小盏灯弥漫出雾蒙蒙的黄光，他嗅嗅衣服，确定一定要先洗个澡，可还没想完就歪倒在地上呼呼大睡起来。

清晨时孔刘醒了，他枕着一个靠垫，小宝宝似的被厚厚的毯子裹着，一切都暖烘烘的，李栋旭睡在旁边，灰色的晨曦笼在他肩膀。

而那像灯塔一样的光没有亮着，孔刘打开门，室内漆黑一片。孔刘手脚冰凉地杵在门口，叫了声：“栋旭。”

李栋旭不在。

孔刘不知道去哪里找李栋旭，车钥匙还在口袋里，今夜他原本就是要去找李栋旭的，急匆匆抓上车钥匙，赤脚踩着球鞋，他走过弟弟的车，他没有看见，但再走几步后，他看见了地上的一只红球鞋。

他让李栋旭回家，回家的路他们一起走了无数次，门上是不需要钥匙的指纹锁，可李栋旭没有回来。

孔刘茫然地开车游荡，又想是不是用走的会找得更细些？

警车开动时他忍不住回头看，只有他能看到，就在汽车尾灯的两点红色里，李栋旭跟着那红色踉踉跄跄走了好几步。

孔刘将车靠边熄火，黑暗马上包围过来，挤压他、淹没他。孔刘久久伏在方向盘上，他小声叫：“栋旭啊。”没有人回答，回答他的只有心跳隆隆地鼓颤着耳膜，像是海潮在没有灯塔的海面上无望地拍打。

他爸打来电话，铃音响起那瞬孔刘甚至幻想那是李栋旭的来电。

他爸声嘶力竭地怒骂，孔刘把手机拿远，无焦距地盯着前方。

背景有警察劝阻的声音、护士让安静些的声音、他爸说不和解的声音、他爸说要让他坐牢的声音、警察说那个不也是你儿子吗的声音。

孔刘突然撞开门，跪倒在路边呕吐起来。

他感到无力，他很伤心。从没有这么清晰过，因为李栋旭。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU

直到再也吐不出什么，孔刘头重脚轻地爬起来，不远处一家24小时便利店亮着灯，孔刘去买了瓶水，回来时扔在座椅上的手机正在嗡嗡作响。

律师声音有点急，说：“请马上回去派出所，我也在路上了，具体情况我还不清楚。”

孔刘翻看未接来电，除了律师，还有通陌生号码，应该是警局打来的，说不上来为什么，但隐约觉得和李栋旭有关，孔刘精神慢慢苏醒过来。

快开到时又来了通陌生来电，这个时间点的电话孔刘不敢不接，一个男人语速很快地自报家门，“您好孔刘先生，我是某律师，某某律师的后辈，我们为同一家主雇效力。”

某某是那个跟随着贵妇人一起，将李栋旭带到他们面前的律师，孔刘从记忆里搜刮出这个名字，立即停车。

“您现在方便说话吗？”

孔刘说：“方便，我在车里，在警局门口。”

对方沉默了一会儿，“是一辆沃尔沃SUV吗？”

孔刘下意识张望，“是的。”

没多久有人敲副驾玻璃，孔刘开了锁，某律师开门坐进来，是一个头脸整洁的中年男人。

孔刘满脑子白噪音，反倒说不出话来。

某律师说：“现在请您听好。”

给他做笔录的夜班警察还在，古怪严肃地打量他，孔刘跟着去了个单间，里面有另一个年长些的警官在。

孔刘坐在他们对面，双手在腹部紧紧交握。

年长警察说：“我们只是确认一些事，你不用紧张，请仔细回想。”

孔刘点头。

夜班警察说：“你与嫌……你与你弟弟因为家庭纠纷发生口角进而大打出手。”

孔刘说：“对。”

夜班警察说：“事发现场没有相关第三人。”

某律师说，如果您不想被认为是包庇您弟弟罪行的共犯，或者更糟——被认为是第一嫌疑人，请您咬紧之前所说——

“没有。”孔刘说。

夜班警察对照着笔录又问了遍：“你用什么砸的车玻璃？”

孔刘吞咽了下，低声说：“车头锁。”

夜班警察抬起头，语气严厉地说：“到底是什么！”

孔刘说：“车头锁。”

夜班警察啪的摔了笔录，“你几个小时前说是用石块！”

孔刘抹了把脸，“我……我当时是怕被认为是有预谋……我不是的……”

年长警察问：“不是有预谋的话，车头锁哪里来的。”

“就是因为这个……” 孔刘虚弱地扯出个笑，“车头锁是在旁边的花丛里捡的，找石块时随便就捡到一把车头锁，怎么会这么巧，我听了我也不会相信。”

“我只是害怕了。”孔刘垂下头。

房间内安静了一时半刻，两个警察似乎在斟酌孔刘这番说辞的可信度。

夜班警察说：“之前没细问，你的鞋去哪了。”

孔刘说，被弟弟吐脏了，我扔到了垃圾桶。

夜班警察说：“现在请你仔细形容，鞋是什么样的？”

孔刘没立刻回答，他顺着记忆里那双球鞋看上去，是李栋旭的牛仔裤、李栋旭穿着的自己的外套、李栋旭手里的红球鞋、李栋旭破了嘴角的脸。

孔刘说：“牌子是万斯，蓝白红相间的颜色。”

两个警察对视一眼。

年长警察从文件夹里推出一张照片，说：“是这双吗。”

白色万斯已经脏了，沾了呕吐物。孔刘说是。

年长警察推出第二张，“你有没有认识的人穿这双。”

孔刘盯着，照片里是一只孤零零的红色万斯，白色的鞋带散开着。孔刘说：“有，我弟弟的伴侣，李栋旭。”

走对了前面的步数，年长警察终于问到这里，“你和李栋旭是什么关系？”

房门这时被敲响，一个小警察打开门让出身后。

某律师礼貌地鞠了一躬，“我是孔刘的律师，此刻起对我当事人的问询必须由我在场。”

仿佛某律师是临时受托姗姗来迟，仿佛二人没有过车里的对话。

走出警局时天已经亮了，孔刘公司的法律顾问窝在车里打盹，孔刘过去叫醒了他。

“不是让你先离开吗。”

顾问律师说：“真的放心不下。”

孔刘捏他的肩膀，这是个热心义气的男人，不用再多说什么了。

孔刘和某律师找了家咖啡店，清早开门的不多，只有一些连锁品牌早早地蒸上机器，柜台前上班族排着长长的队，看起来百无聊赖。

孔刘想见见李栋旭。

某律师拒绝了，按律师交代的台本来说，孔刘是因为弟弟没有按约定送李栋旭回来，并在弟弟言语挑衅和后和弟弟大打出手，孔刘不知道在他到来之前弟弟对李栋旭做了什么，孔刘只是在不应该恰好的时间点，恰好的因为弟弟的失约出现了。而他和李栋旭的关系——这种警察动动手指就能查出来的事，倒不如痛快地说出来。

某律师请孔刘理解，偶然发现弟弟虐待伴侣，作为哥哥的孔刘无法接受，在帮助李栋旭的过程中二人逐渐心生好感，说是婚外情，更像是救赎这样的说法。

孔刘木然地说：“拍电视剧吗。”

“也是为了洗清您的嫌疑。”某律师说。

孔刘浑浑噩噩地坐着，没再发问。

过了几天，孔刘刚把车开上路，准备去房产中介处时被他爸拦了下来，他爸看起来一副打击过度的模样，孔刘发消息取消了预约，载着他爸无目的地乱转，他不想和他爸在一个公共场合围桌相坐，扮演父慈子孝的戏码。

他爸拽着他的一条胳膊哭泣，孔刘就单手把着方向盘。

他爸自顾自地诉说着，当初找上门来要把李栋旭塞给我们的不是他们吗？就因为李栋旭的爷爷的狗屁遗嘱，你爷爷从来没说过服役期间认识过这样一个人！好了按他们的要求婚也结了，那婚内强奸是什么？天大的屁话，不是都结婚了吗？你弟弟也是的，自己录像拍照就算了，为什么要发给别人啊，是不是也给李栋旭传染的脑子有病了……但，但这又有什么，又不是杀人放火，都不会掉块肉啊……我可怜的儿子啊……

他爸嘶嘶地抽噎，“又说你弟弟打李栋旭，不会的！老小那么好的孩子，他不会的！你说普通夫妻还难免有摩擦，他们两个男孩子……但你弟弟不会下那样的狠手的，用锁头……会打死人的啊！你弟弟不会的！”

孔刘打了转向灯，专心等行人走过斑马线才滑着方向盘转弯。

孔刘的沉默令他爸心慌，他收起眼泪，斟酌着开口：“他做的这些事情，是爸爸没有教好，你做哥哥的管教他，应该的……爸爸对你说的那些话，爸爸给你道歉。”

其实孔刘有在听，他爸说的、某律师说的，字与句间互相交织，李栋旭站在中央，孔刘好像又看到他在夜里追着警车，然后很快他就知道这是徒劳。

孔刘只是很难想像，李栋旭是怎么重新回到那台车里，从车座底翻出弟弟掉落的手机，再放进自己的口袋。他在原地站了会，脱掉白色的万斯，单脚穿上红色的，不远处是弟弟吐了一地的污秽物。孔刘无法想象，他系好了鞋带，他用袖子包着手捡起了车头锁。

警察滑开弟弟的手机，line群里一窝秃鹫嗷嗷待哺，催促着弟弟什么时候发视频发照片，有些人已经发了自己的，包括那个叫了外卖的亲故，弟弟只顾得上发了一段没影到脸的，聊天室里的回复不堪入目，并要求更多。警察退出line，点开相册，翻看过后，带着厌恶的表情把挤满视频的界面放在弟弟眼前，弟弟发现他无法反驳。

当晚一起去酒场的所有人都提回来做了笔录，螃蟹头的代驾也被叫来了。

“是有他和另一个醉酒的客人，”代驾分别指认了弟弟和李栋旭的照片，“让我把车停在那种地方，肯定是要做运动啦。”代驾一脸不可明说的表情。

警察让他注意，代驾赶紧收起嬉皮笑脸。

“嫌疑人对情人和伴侣有没有实施过暴力行为。”警察问。

“不太清楚，他情人换得勤，一夜情也多，我们交流……”亲故的声音小了下去，“那个时候倒也没有吧，有时候下手重点，情趣嘛。”

警察面无表情，亲故只好继续说：“他以前从没带那个姓李的来过，这是第一次，但他挺欺负人的，其他的我真的不清楚。”

警察让亲故详细描述，亲故讲了弟弟的强迫和李栋旭的抗拒。

连保姆大妈也叫来了，警察对文化水平不高的大妈直接问：“他有没有打过李栋旭。”

保姆大妈捂住嘴，眼睛兴奋地张大，竟然有点惋惜地说她不是住家保姆而是领钟点费的，而弟弟白天很少在家，但这是真的吗？

警察问有没有在李栋旭身上见到过痕迹，大妈哎哟哎哟地倒豆子，说她年纪大得可以做李栋旭的姨妈，那也不能贴身伺候着洗澡吧，这怎么能知道，又说李栋旭过得不好、李栋旭瘦得一把骨头、李栋旭长得乖乖的、啧啧啧的。

孔刘家的小区装了几个徒有其表的摄像头，坏了很久，住户让修，物业推诿没有钱，又让住户赶紧缴足拖欠的物业费，于是就这么死循环了下去。

他爸还在说着，孔刘不想再听了，他把车靠边。

“你来找我有什么事。”

他爸这一刻表露的温情，不是那个要让孔刘去坐牢的父亲。

“爸爸没用，现在李栋旭家的律师，那个某某律师，他们要告你弟弟故意伤害，没人听你弟弟说的话，你弟弟已经给关在看守所了，你，你……孔刘，爸爸求求你……爸爸知道你和李栋旭……”

孔刘说：“你求我，不如让他接受对方的条件更简单。”

他爸像是噎住了，松开了拽着孔刘胳膊的手。

孔刘说：“钱那么重要吗。”

他爸涨红着脸，那虚假的温情也消失殆尽了。

“钱不重要？公司怎么就要破产了你不知道？钱是谁还上的你不知道？你弟弟为了这个家牺牲了这么多，孔刘你还和李栋旭……我知道了……就是你们两人合起伙来！孔刘，做人不能没有良心！”他爸捶胸顿足，涕泪横流，“我当年为什么要养大你！我的儿子就要坐牢了！”

孔刘木头一样听着，由着他爸推搡他，打得他半边身体都是麻木的，等他爸打到没力气了，孔刘开锁，说：“下车。”

他爸不敢置信地瞪着孔刘，胸腔里发出呼哧呼哧的喘息声，意识到孔刘的坚决后，他爸咬牙切齿地说：“公司，公司是我开的，是我的，你得……”

孔刘平静地说：“知道了，我已经办好手续，明天你来公司签文件。”

之后重新和房产中介约了时间，孔刘把现在的房子退了租，大件行李装箱码着等待邮寄，剩下的小件他自己收拾，有不少李栋旭的物品，他们住在一起的时间其实没有很久，但他陆陆续续给李栋旭添置了不少，每一件都有回忆，孔刘收拾了很久。

他爸再也没来过，某律师说，因为你弟弟接受条件了，同意转让股份，同意离婚。

这是孔刘意料中的事，如果不肯撒手，在对方精英律师团队的运作下，他最终面临的不仅仅是牢狱之灾。

家暴和故意伤害总是模糊难定，虽然我们靠这个为筹码达到了目的，但这是我国法律的悲哀。某律师说。 

孔刘问，你们的目的一直是股份是吗。

某律师没有表现出被冒犯，而是平和地说，前会长遗嘱里留给李先生的股份有一个启用条例，即须在李先生婚后，由其同法定伴侣共同生效。这份启用条例是前会长对孙子最后的爱护。

孔刘沉默着，律师知道他在听。

某律师说，因为前会长知道，遗嘱里指定的婚姻对象我们很难找到。

已故战友的儿子亦英年早逝，年幼的孙子被送去了福利院又被收养，找起来着实花了好几年。

孔刘张大了眼睛。

某律师点头说，其实是你。

但那个父亲把亲生儿子推到了前面，为了钱。

股份是我们的目的，孔刘先生是一个品行端正的人，而你弟弟秉性中的贪婪迟早会让他做出越线的举动，我们能更高效地从他手里以公司名义收回这一切，所以我们默认了，但没想到他做了最不该做的事。

孔刘消化了很久，他可以理解商场中的这种权衡，但不代表他能接受把有血有肉的人作为奠基，孔刘最终还是说：“他不会打李栋旭的。”

某律师说：“这已经不重要了。”

孔刘问是不是李栋旭好转了。或者说，在很久前就好转了。

他们点到为止，那晚后来发生的事，也只是存在于孔刘的猜测中，而某律师没有透漏更多。

我明白您的意思，某律师说，但至少在目前，没有。

孔刘就想到了李栋旭黑发深处的针脚，他现在还开着那辆沃尔沃，房子退了租，车却没打算卖，孔刘把最后一箱行李塞进后备箱，整辆SUV的空间都给利用上了，孔刘以前不觉得自己是个东西特别多的人，也许是这次下定决心要离开。

他是在收到李栋旭被送去济州岛的疗养院这消息后做的决定，车子要怎么运到岛上也是颇费了番功夫，好在认识了李家的律师后，这些事情办起来都要容易很多。

又听说李栋旭已经在复健了，孔刘现在经常开车到疗养院附近转转，疗养院周边环境设施也很好，孔刘发现有一家卖的咖啡真的很不错。

偶然一次碰到了某某律师，孔刘从来没问过李栋旭当时的情况，他惧怕得到回答。但律师却真心觉得孔刘是一个不多话却能扛事的男人。

“就决定在济州岛定居了吗？”

孔刘说：“也许吧，这个还要问李栋旭。”

某某律师说：“我想当初，真的就应该是你，本来就是你。”

孔刘笑了下，他不再想去计较这些了，济州岛夏日的海风吹过，他手里握着杯冰咖啡，惬意地靠着咖啡店的外墙，宽阔的屋檐延伸出一道凉快的阴影。

“你现在住在哪？”

孔刘有些得意地说：“我买了艘船。”

某某律师挑眉，“你们年轻人还真挺浪漫的。”似乎又想再提醒下李栋旭的身体和船舶生活的匹配度，孔刘补充说：“还买了栋别墅。”

某某律师鬓发斑白，业内威望极高，这会也没忍住笑了出来。

“孔刘先生哪来的钱？我可听说你连公司都没有了。”

孔刘说：“公司除了壳，其他我早都卖了。”

某某律师真的刮目相看起来。

孔刘和李家的律师见过的次数屈指可数，和某某律师更是，对他唯一印象只有机械和冰冷，那像是台长久工作的精密仪器一样不带一丝人情味的某某律师，在今天，在说起李栋旭时，却忽然有了温度。也许正因为他工作得太过长久，也许是因为他旁边站着一个刚买了船的男人，他想说点什么，告诉这个男人些什么。

啊，你应该知道栋旭不是先天的吧。

孔刘知道，但不是因为针脚。

李栋旭的这里，孔刘用两指从耳垂往下顺着脖子划，这种突起的血管，常年健身的人才会有。

某某律师露出恍然大悟的表情。

“你不想知道原因吗。”

孔刘说：“想，我只是在组织语言。”

没有什么家族秘辛，没有什么不可告人的阴谋，妹妹不想去相亲，电话里要哥哥带她走，兄妹俩驾着车，妹妹嫌弃着相亲对象的一二三四，哥哥暴躁地说没有下次了，迎面驶来一辆失控的卡车。哥哥活了下来，妹妹没有。

其实那一刻哥哥已经把方向盘向右打了，但妹妹的妈妈接受不了，老律师说，她无法释怀。

孔刘说：“他以前是什么样的人？”

老律师脸上有一种怀念的笑，“他是个活泼温柔的年轻人。”

那艘让孔刘有点得意的船其实是二手的，孔刘也没那么多钱，说是别墅，还是个毛坯房。孔刘还真是一直住在船上的，船要修缮，房子也要装修，孔刘想弄点钱买酒喝，就自己去海钓，一开始雇个熟手一起，慢慢的他自己就可以了，他总是夜时出海，将船停在潮心。

海钓需要等待，孔刘有的是时间，这时他也会想他和李栋旭的事，海面上有钻石般的闪光，他想他就像蹚水人涉过银河一样，而他愿意沉在李栋旭的河底。

老律师说他和李栋旭今后会衣食无忧，一切都会好的，孔刘也不知道他说的是生活会好的，还是李栋旭会好的，律师说话总是模棱两可。孔刘转头就把这话忘了，他出一趟海要花好几十万油费，还不是次次都能有所收获，真的是日夜操心，皮肤都晒黑了好几个度。

白天睡够了还要修船，这船大问题没有，小毛病不少，孔刘自学成才，成天东敲西补，缺东西就自己去市场买零件，有时候补充几件啤酒和几袋冰，大家都认识他，孔刘很受欢迎。

下雨天倒是不用干活，但船舱里太闷，孔刘自己做了个雨棚有模有样地支在甲板上听雨声，可还没满意几分钟，他又开始嫌弃啤酒不够冰了。

有时清晨准备归航，孔刘穿着背心坐在船头吹风，粉红的云朵堆积在海平面，目力所及的最远处是一轮初升的太阳，船随着海浪轻柔地颠簸着，孔刘觉得这船买得很值。

孔刘还想给船重新刷一遍漆，要换个颜色，还想正式地给船起个名字，但这都不是他能一个人做主的事，他要等李栋旭一起。他就拿油漆钱先买了个效果非常好的便携冰箱。

托了冰箱的福，随时随地都有冰凉爽口的啤酒下肚，孔刘连干活效率都提高了不少。这天他在海上喝着最后一罐冰啤酒，又将是晴朗的一天，太阳还没出来，天上有层层叠叠的云反射出微微的光，孔刘盘算着返航后要上岸补充物资了。

孔刘开车的姿势很潇洒，单手扶副驾椅背倒车这种动作信手拈来，没想到他开起船倒有点济州岛原住岛民的朴素劲儿，收音机里放着老歌金曲，孔刘摇摆着大声跟唱，什么都盖不过他嗓门似的。

光线渐渐铺满海面，太阳在身后才冒了头，天空中渐变出一种令人宁静的灰蓝色彩，孔刘看到长长的防波堤尽头有一个人影，他的船越驶越近，那个人影就越来越清楚。

防波堤深深地划入海面，那个人影像是被蓝色海域包围了。

孔刘停了船，他走上甲板，用手做了个望远镜抵在眼眶。

然后孔刘笑了。

完


End file.
